A Night to Remember
by Rikki8879
Summary: The first wedding anniversary...
1. A Night to Remember

**A Night to Remember**

****

It was a rainy afternoon. Clarisse stood at the window of the living room of her temporary home in the south of London and was gazing in the beautiful garden. After Mia had taken over the throne of Genovia Clarisse had stayed for another year to make sure her young granddaughter became comfortable with her new role as queen of Genovia.

Even though Mia still had "clumsy moments" as she liked to put it Clarisse was sure she would make a fine queen. So she had left the country for England. There was much to think about. Joseph, her former chief of security, had become a very close friend. It was obvious that he had fallen in love with her but she just wasn't sure what her feelings for him were. Of course she liked him. Actually she liked him very much. But nonetheless she had a feeling of guilt when she thought about her deceased husband. It still felt ... wrong to have feelings for another man.

Sighing Clarisse turned around and looked through the living room. Thinking about Joseph reminded her of the fact that he was still in Genovia. After their last disagreement concerning the nature of their relationship he had insisted on remaining there. In order to support Mia as he had put it. But Clarisse couldn't deny that she missed him. She missed his company and their long conversations. He had seen the woman in her when she was still queen. And he had tried to convince her that she had a duty to herself. The duty to allow herself to be loved as a woman again.

The sound of footsteps on the other side of the door caught Clarisse's attention. Someone knocked.

"Come in!"

The door opened and one of the servants came in, carrying a tea tray. "Your tea, Your Majesty." The elder woman smiled brightly at her and put the tray on the nearby table.

"Gertie, I told you I'm not queen anymore so, please, stop calling me that." Clarisse tried to remain calm but the fact that she had to repeat herself about this over and over again was quite annoying. Especially with that former German actress. She didn't seem to listen to anything Clarisse said. But Clarisse decided to deal with that later. For now she wanted to enjoy her tea. Alone. Again.

After Gertie had left Clarisse sat down and poured herself some tea. She had always liked tea time but lately it had become very ... lonely. She was still thinking about the good old times in Genovia when there came another sound from the door.

She turned in order to see who had entered the room without knocking but all she saw was a huge bunch of red roses and a pair of legs in black trousers. Clarisse smiled.

"Hello Joseph!"

"How do you know it's me?", came the familiar voice. When his face appeared behind the flowers Clarisse could see his radiant smile. He was just as happy about seeing her as she was.

"Well, I guess a woman should keep some secrets." When Joseph kissed her lightly on the cheek she closed her eyes. She really enjoyed the feeling of his skin on hers.

"Do you want some tea?" Clarisse pointed at the table but when Joseph shook his head she motioned for the sofa instead.

Soon they were deep in conversation about Mia and Genovia. Joseph could tell that Clarisse missed the country and being the queen. But it was also obvious that she had used the time here in England to relax and forget all the troubles she had had to deal with in Genovia. Well, maybe not all troubles.

Suddenly Joseph became quiet. He looked at her with that special look in his eyes.

"So, how is life here in England?" he asked carefully.

"To be honest it's a bit lonely. I missed you, Joseph." She touched his cheek lightly with the back of her hand.

"And I missed you. That's why I just had to come." Taking her hand into his he started putting butterfly kisses all over her palm. Clarisse shivered but didn't pull away. She knew that she was afraid of the intimacy, of what could become of these kisses. But she also knew that she couldn't resist. In this very moment she understood that she had actually fallen in love with Joseph.

"And I'm glad you did." Smiling Clarisse moved closer to him. And then their lips met in the first shy kiss. First they were gently exploring each other but when their tongues met in a passionate embrace Clarisse broke away.

Surprised Joseph looked at her. He had been quite sure that she had wanted this as much as he.

But then she surprised him again. "Let's go to the bedroom. I'm too old for this on the floor.", she said with a mischievous smile. Taking his hand she led him upstairs to her bedroom. After closing the door they moved closer and closer until their bodies finally met.

"I love you, Clarisse." Carefully Joseph began stroking her back while he kissed her all over her face.

"And I love you." Somehow it seemed a relief to have finally said it. Clarisse smiled and took his face in her hands. She brushed her lips over his and enjoyed the sensation of feeling him respond so nicely.

* * *

The next morning Clarisse awoke suddenly. She realized what had happened the other evening but somehow she didn't regret it. When she looked up to see whether Joseph was already awake she found him looking at her inquiringly.

But with a content smile she nestled herself right beside him resting her head on his breast and listening to his heartbeat while he caressed her back lazily.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"Oh, I just wondered whether or not you'd accept my proposal this time." Clarisse could feel his smile when he said that.

"Which proposal?" she asked with an innocent look on her face while she turned her head so she could look at his face.

"You won't let me off the hook, will you?" Joseph sighed in mock despair.

"No!"

Sitting up Joseph helped Clarisse in a sitting position as well.

"Okay. As I already said, if it weren't for my knee replacement I'd kneel. So, here we go: Will you marry me?"

Clarisse closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the passion they had shared only hours ago.

"Yes." With tears in her eyes she looked at him. In this moment she was perfectly happy, and she knew that this night had changed her life forever. Joseph would be the man she would grow old with. Who would make her laugh, dry her tears and fight away her fears. This certainly was a night to remember.

Fin


	2. A New Life

_So, this is the next part of the story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it!_

_Juliette4 - Sorry that you were disappointed because of Clarisse and Joe enjoying themselves before their marriage. I don't think it's a problem but that's just my opinion. But I do think that you'll like this part better. ;-)_

* * *

**A New Life**

Clarisse lay sprawled on her back and with her eyes closed on a blanket by the swimming pool. It was a sunny afternoon at the end of September, and she wanted to bring these last few days she would spend here in England to good use so she had put on the bikini Joseph had given her. Later this week she'd return to Genovia in order to attend a state banquet in her role as former queen of the country.

Before Joseph had arrived she had been looking forward to going back but now... It was completely different. She dreaded the thought of having to tell everyone that she and Joseph had gotten married a small ceremony here in England. Well, she WAS happy about it and she loved Joseph very deeply. But nonetheless she was anxious about Mia's reaction.

At the moment Joseph was in London. He had told her that he needed to get something for Mia and the banquet and that she could spend the day here just lazing around. So now here she was daydreaming about her future with Joseph. She would like to stay here in England. Somehow she liked it here. And there were so beautiful roses here in the garden.

Suddenly Clarisse felt two hands on her bare chest. She smiled. Even with her eyes closed she could feel that it was Joseph who had returned early from his trip to London.

"Hello, my love." He kissed her first on the lips and then on her belly button which made her giggle like a school girl.

"Hello darling." Opening her eyes Clarisse playfully slapped his arm. "You know how ticklish I am."

Even though it sounded like a reproach Joseph knew that she had enjoyed the sensation. She always did. It had been far too long since a man had touched her after her husband had died and before they had become a couple.

With mock hurt on his face Joseph sat down right beside her and took off his jacket.

Laughing Clarisse started caressing his back. Then she pulled him down to her. The sensation of touching him and being touched by him was still rather new and so she enjoyed every bit of it. Soon they lay in a tight embrace kissing.

Later she rested exhausted in his arms.

"Thank you so much." She murmured drowsily in the crook of his neck.

"You're most welcome, darling." Smiling Joseph touched her cheek. He loved watching her when she let go completely. Just as she had now.

Pulling another blanket over them Joseph took a last look at the beautiful woman next to him and fell asleep as well.

The end of the week came faster than they had expected but now they had to leave. A little anxious Clarisse took Joseph's hand. He knew what she was worried about. Mia would be happy for them; he was quite sure about that. But he knew as well that the girl didn't like to be left out and that she would have wanted to attend the ceremony.

"Don't worry, my darling. She'll understand." Bringing her hand to his lips Joseph kissed it softly.

Smiling Clarisse enjoyed the gentleness of his touch on her skin.

"I just hope so..." Stroking his cheek she looked out of the window of the plane. In about 20 minutes they would land in Genovia.

"And for the rest of the country... They'll understand. They truly love you and I'm sure they wouldn't deny you a bit of happiness after all the years of devoted service you have given." Joseph smiled at her reassuringly. Even though Clarisse wasn't queen anymore she was still concerned about the public opinion of her.

"I know, love." Clarisse was grateful for Joseph's reassurances. And deep down in her heart she knew that he was right. After all, she deserved happiness just like everyone else.

A couple of minutes later the plane had safely landed on the Genovian airport and Clarisse and Joseph went down the staircase.

"Grandma!" Mia came towards her in a rather un-royal hurry to greet her. When the girl reached her she flung her arms around her grandmother and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." Clarisse put her arms around the young queen and smiled.

"And I missed you. You look great. So ..."Mia didn't know how to put it.

"Clean?" Clarisse asked laughing.

"No. It's more like ... radiant I'd say." Mia had to laugh as well, thinking back of their very first encounter in the Genovian embassy in San Francisco.

"Hello Joseph." Raising an eyebrow Mia looked at the head of security who had her grandmother's waist encircled with his arm.

"Your majesty." Joseph teased her gently, knowing perfectly well that she didn't like him calling her by her official title.

"Oh stop that!" Mia rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"So, what's going on between the two of you?" She hooked her arm in her grandmother's and together they made their way to the limousine.

Clarisse and Joseph glanced briefly at each other. Joseph sighed.

"We can as well tell her now." Squeezing Clarisse's hand Joseph motioned for them to climb in the car.

"Tell me what?" Mia was really curious by now even though she had the suspicion Joseph and her grandmother had finally found each other.

"Well, Mia ... This is not easy to say. You know that Joseph and I have been ... quite fond of each other." Clarisse stopped momentarily catching her husband's eye.

"Grandma, you've been in love for as long as I know you." Mia stated matter of factly.

"Ah ... yes. That's it. We have been in love. And now ... darling, I hope you're not too disappointed but we got married in England." Now it was out. Anxiously Clarisse looked at Mia.

"Are you crazy? Why should I be disappointed? I'm so happy for you!! Congratulations." Quickly she drew her grandmother in a tight embrace. Then she looked at Joseph.

"Congratulations – grandpa." With a vicious smile she hugged him as well. Joseph groaned. Just what he had feared.

"Thanks, honey." Clarisse glowed practically with happiness.

Later that evening, Clarisse dressed for the banquet. She had chosen a long light blue dress, sleeveless and with a low neckline. She was lost in thought while applying some make-up when Joseph crept up behind her and put a wonderful diamond necklace around her slender neck.

"Oh Joseph, it's beautiful!" Clarisse gasped. Turning towards him she smiled.

"But what..."

"For my beautiful wife." Joseph kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Thank you so much." Tears shimmering in her eyes Clarisse put her arms around his neck.

Looking at his watch Joseph sighed.

"I think it's time for us to leave for the banquet. The others will be waiting for us." He offered her his arm and together they left their chambers.

Clarisse was still nervous about having to announce her wedding with Joseph. But with him by her side she was confident that they could do anything as long as they were together.

Taking a deep breath Clarisse motioned for the servants to open the double door to the hall were the reception before the banquet was held.

"Good evening." Clarisse bowed her head in direction of various members of the Genovian parliament and smiled at the curious glances at Joseph.

In the meantime Mia had spotted them and came in their direction.

"Hello, grandma. Joe." She hugged each one of them.

"I planned to make the announcement about your wedding in a couple of minutes if that's okay with you." Mia whispered.

"Well, I guess now is as good as any time." Clarisse shrugged.

Nodding Mia left them and gave Charlotte a sign. Soon she had everybody's attention.

"Dear friends. I know you're all waiting for the banquet to begin but before we may enjoy dinner I would like to make an announcement concerning my grandmother, queen Clarisse." Mia held out her hand for Clarisse and Joseph who walked towards her.

"As you may or may not have noticed queen Clarisse and her head of security have been rather close over the last years. And now they have – finally – decided to make it official. I'm happy to tell you that Clarisse and Joseph got married. And I hope that their love may blossom through the years and that there be many happy years to come." Once again, Mia hugged first Clarisse and then Joseph.

"Thank you, Mia." Clarisse whispered.

After the initial surprise people started clapping. It had never been a secret that both Clarisse and Joseph were very fond of each other, and just as Joseph had predicted people were happy for them.

When the banquet was over Mia, Clarisse and Joseph sat silently in Clarisse's living room, enjoying a nice cup of tea. It had been an exhausting day but nonetheless Mia wanted to know every tiny detail about the wedding and their plans for the future.

"Oh, by the way, Mia, I have a present for you." Joseph got up from his place beside Clarisse and went to their bedroom. Mia raised an eyebrow in surprise and looked at her grandmother who looked just as confused as she was.

Joseph came back, handing Mia a small box. When she opened it she gasped.

"But what..." She was speechless.

Joseph laughed. "That's exactly what your grandmother said when I gave her hers."

Clarisse bent forwards to get a better look at Mia's present. It was exactly the same necklace she was wearing at the moment.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Mia rushed to Joseph and hugged him tightly while sitting on his lap.

"It's so beautiful."

"Then I'm glad you like it." Joseph smiled.

Stifling a yawn Clarisse looked at her watch. It was well past midnight by now and she was dead tired. It had been a long day after all. And a very exciting one too.

"I think I'll call it a day." Looking at her husband she got up and moved to Mia to say her goodnight.

Mia rose and kissed her grandmother's cheek.

"Good night, grandma. Sweet dreams." She smiled.

"Good night, sweetheart. Sleep well." Clarisse and Joseph each kissed Mia on her forehead and went to their bedroom.

Sighing, Mia turned around to leave her grandmother's suite. It had been a long day indeed. But she was happy about everything that had happened today. Her grandma certainly deserved happiness, and everyone could clearly see that Joseph made her happy.

Smiling to herself Mia closed the door and went to her own suite, still deep in thought about her grandmother's new life.


	3. To Be Out In The World

**To be out in the world**

_Hi everyone, thanks for waiting so long for the next chapter. But this time is a little longer. _

_About the new chapter: As you might see I was inspired by one of Julie Andrews' wonderful movies -you'll figure out which one while reading. Bad Gastein does really exist, just as the Kötschach valley, the Grüner Baum hotel and the small inn at the end of the valley. I used to live and work there for three years, and these were three of the happiest years in my life. So this is also a kind of tribute to my time there. _

_And now - enjoy!_

* * *

A few days later Mia was still thinking about something, so much Clarisse could tell. Expect that Mia wouldn't tell her what kept her mind occupied. So Clarisse decided to leave her to her thoughts. When Mia felt the time was right she would tell her anyway.

Furthermore Joseph did everything he could to make his wife feel loved. He presented her with little gifts or flowers or just hid small messages everywhere telling her how much he loved her and how happy he was with her.

Tonight Joseph and Clarisse had had dinner with Mia who had retreated to her rooms early, but not without kissing them goodnight with a rather wicked smile on her face. Somehow Clarisse had the feeling that her granddaughter was up to something but Joseph wouldn't let her ponder about that for long. After the table had been cleared from the dishes he turned out the lights and pressed a button on the remote control of the stereo. Seconds later soft music filled the room. Joe lit some candles and pulled open the curtains to let the moonlight in.

When Clarisse looked up at him he held his left hand towards her.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered when she took his hand.

"I'd be delighted." Clarisse said when she gracefully stepped in his embrace. They danced slowly, enjoying the gentle touches and caresses they shared during the dance. Time lost its meaning to them when they swayed and turned around the room, eventually stepping out of the balcony for some fresh air. The moon shone on their faces and a soft breeze caressed their skin.

Joe took Clarisse in his arms, locking his eyes with hers.

"I love you so much; there are no words to express it." He cupped her cheek with his hand and brought his lips to hers, brushing them lightly.

She moaned with pleasure and responded eagerly. Circling her arms around his neck she pulled him closer while she deepened their kiss.

When they broke apart she looked at him smiling.

"And I love you with every part of my being." She stroked the back of his neck, something he really enjoyed.

Silently they stood there, enjoying the peace and quiet of the warm autumn night. After a while Clarisse couldn't hide a yawn which brought them both back to reality. Looking at his watch Joe raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, my dear, I really think we should call it a day. It's quite late." He took her hand into his and together they walked over to their bedroom. Joe switched on the lights and started taking off his jacket when he heard Clarisse gasp. Worried he dropped the jacket where he was and hurried over to her.

"What is it, love?" He looked at her worriedly. But then he saw the smile on her face and relaxed.

"Look at this." Clarisse gave him an envelope. When he opened it he saw two flight tickets as well as a voucher and a letter.

"Read it to me, please." Clarisse said.

_Dear grandma, dear Joe,_

_I'm really happy you've finally found each other and I'm so sorry you missed your honeymoon because of me and the banquet._

_I want to make it up to you. So I really do hope you will enjoy the little trip I planned for you. The journey will start next week so you still have some time to get some warm clothes._

_As I already said I wish you a long and happy marriage. May your love blossom._

_Love, Mia_

"She's crazy." Clarisse said with tears in her eyes. She knew that Mia was happy for her but this was so sweet.

"No, she loves you." Joe stated, clearly moved by his new granddaughter's thoughtfulness.

"She loves us both, silly." Clarisse laughed at Joe's expression. But now her curiosity had been wakened.

"So, where are we going?" Trying to grab the envelope from Joe she nearly fell off the bed. Fortunately Joe caught her, wagging a finger at her.

"Oh no, your highness." He grinned at her.

"Come on, now, Joseph. You know how curious I am." Finally giving up Clarisse settled back against her pillow.

"Okay, let me see." Joseph pulled everything out of the envelope.

"The flight goes to Salzburg." Looking at her with a puzzled expression he gave her the tickets.

"Oh, that's just so sweet of her. Mia knows that I spent quite some time there in my youth." Clarisse grew more and more excited. It would be great to be back. Joseph would just love the city and she would show him all of her favourite places there.

"You did? I didn't know that." Joseph was quite surprised.

"Yes, well, it's a long story. So go on. What else is in there?" Clarisse's cheeks were flushed from excitement. When Joseph looked at her he thought how very young she looked right now.

"Hm, a voucher for a hotel there. And another one ... for a romantic sleigh ride through the national park Hohe Tauern."

Clarisse now had a dreamy expression on her face. It would be just wonderful. She really had to think of something she could give Mia.

A couple of days later Clarisse was looking into her wardrobe thinking what else she should take on their trip to Austria.

"Do you have everything?" Joseph stood in the doorway looking at her with an amused smile on his face. He knew that Clarisse usually travelled with a lot of luggage but this time she was about to beat her own record.

Laughing Clarisse turned around.

"Yes, I think so. I'm just so excited to go back there. And I know that I have a dirndl somewhere in here." Turning back to her wardrobe she nearly climbed inside in her effort of finding her dirndl.

Joseph just raised an eyebrow and left. The image of Clarisse in Austrian traditional clothing held definitely some appeal.

Hours later Mia brought her grandmother and Joseph to the airport. On their way Clarisse would cease to thank Mia for the trip which was greeted with rolled eyes. She had thanked Mia so often that Mia was starting to wonder whether she had done the right thing.

"And Mia, if you have a problem just call me, okay?"Clarisse hugged her one last time before getting out of the car.

"No, I won't." Mia said smiling at her grandmother's exasperated expression. She wouldn't do anything to disturb their honeymoon.

Casting Mia a last look Clarisse grabbed Joseph's arm and together they boarded the plane. When they had taken their seats Joseph took Clarisse's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Don't worry, my dear. She'll be alright."

Nodding briefly Clarisse stroked his cheek. She knew that Mia would do just fine. The girl had settled extremely well into her new job as queen.

"I know honey."

Turning to look out of the window Clarisse settled back into her seat and relaxed.

"So, are you going to tell me what you did in Salzburg in your youth?" Joseph asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah ... well, that's a long story." Clarisse tried to avoid his question.

"I believe you already said that. And we have some time during the flight." With a twinkle in his eyes Joe looked at her.

Clarisse sighed.

"Okay. But remember you asked for it." Settling more comfortably in her seat she looked at him intently.

"I was about 18, and my parents granted me one wish for my birthday. So I chose to come to Salzburg and work as a nanny for a year. My boss was a retired navy captain with seven children. Eventually we fell in love with each other." Clarisse said.

Joe took her hand and stroked it gently.

"What happened?" he asked carefully.

"My parents decided that I should marry Rupert. And that's what I did." She looked at him but there was no regret in her eyes. Even though her marriage with Rupert had been an arranged one she had been quite happy. Until the day she had met Joseph. Only then she had realized what love truly was. And only then she realized that she hadn't really loved before.

"Oh Clarisse, that's so sad. I'm sorry." Joseph brushed her lips lightly with his.

"Don't be. Just remember, if I hadn't married Rupert we would never have met." Smiling she returned his kiss and snuggled into his loving embrace.

About two hours later the plane landed safely on Salzburg airport. There was already a limousine waiting for them which took them to their hotel in the old city centre. It was quite a lovely hotel Mia had chosen, with old-fashioned furniture. Everything gave the appearance of being made for a queen.

When they took a closer look around the suite they discovered that Mia had arranged for a bottle of champagne for them.

Joseph smiled at Clarisse.

"Looks as though your granddaughter wants to give us the time of our lives."

"You mean our granddaughter." Laughing Clarisse went to the bathroom to change into a more comfortable outfit before they went on a first tour through Salzburg.

Joe rolled his eyes. But somehow Clarisse was right. Now that they were married Mia was his granddaughter. And secretly he had always felt about her like that.

Some minutes later Clarisse was ready to go, and together they left. The cathedral was the first stop on their small sightseeing tour through the city. Joseph was rather impressed by the beautiful building. The paintings on the high ceiling were freshly restored and seemed to glow in all their beauty.

They spent quite some time there and before they knew it, it was rather late. On their way back to the hotel they went through the famous Getreidegasse and passed the house where Mozart was born.

"We'll have to do a real sightseeing tour tomorrow." Clarisse said as they made their way to their room. They had decided to order dinner from the room service to enjoy a quiet meal together.

"I agree. And I want to see the castle." Joe looked through the menu, shaking his head at the unknown dishes.

"Honey, what's a Kaiserschmarrn?" He looked at her.

"That's cut up pancakes with raisins, usually served with stewed plums. Quite delicious as I must add." She smiled at him.

"Okay, but that's more like a dessert, isn't it?"

"No actually it's a full meal, it's very filling. But how about that: We order something else for the main course and share the Kaiserschmarrn?"

"Sounds great." Joseph said.

A couple of minutes later they had both ordered, fried chicken with mixed salad ("Backhendl") for Clarisse and boiled round of beef with spinach, chive sauce, apple horseradish and hashed brown potatoes ("Tafelspitz") for Joe as well as the Kaiserschmarrn for dessert.

After dinner both were well sated and settled in front of the large window looking out on the beautiful city before they went to bed.

The next morning Joe woke up first and stretched lazily in bed. From what he could see through the half-closed curtains it was a glorious day. He turned around to look at Clarisse and found her watching him. She smiled.

"Good morning, love." Kissing him gently she snuggled up against him, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his body.

"And a good morning to you too, sweetheart." Joe pulled her close, stroking her back.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Clarisse seemed full of energy this morning. She shifted her head slightly to look at him.

"Well, since it's such a wonderful day, how about that trip to the National Park Mia gave us?"

"That sounds wonderful. Actually I've never been there." Clarisse turned to look out of the window. It was indeed a wonderful day.

"I don't want to spoil the mood but I guess then we should get out of bed. It's already late morning, and from what I gathered from the voucher we'll have a one hour drive before we get there." Joe smiled when she groaned. He knew that she'd rather stay in bed with him but then her curiosity got the better of her and she jumped out of the bed.

Still laughing Joe got up as well and started looking for appropriate clothes. After a short call to the front desk he decided that warm clothing would be best since it had snowed in the National Park last night. He was a bit surprised as it was still only late October but then again the front desk manager had explained that this was nothing unusual there.

So some minutes later they were on their way in direction of Bad Gastein where a horse-drawn sleigh would wait for them. The drive took about an hour. When they arrived in a small valley that belonged to Bad Gastein they were overwhelmed by the beauty of the landscape. The valley was rather narrow, with only a small hotel and some farms. A road led to the end of the valley which could not be seen from their point on the parking of the hotel.

The coachman greeted them and placed some warm blankets over their knees after they had climbed into the sleigh. Clarisse snuggled closer to Joe in order to stay warm and to enjoy his presence. When they passed the hotel they noticed that it was quite lovely and they decided to have a coffee their after their sleigh-ride.

But for now they just enjoyed the breathtaking landscape of the Kötschach-valley as it was called. Now they were directly in the National Park Hohe Tauern. Cars were not allowed here, so they only met people skiing or hiking or even some animals. The quiet and peace of the ride was really relaxing. The horses went steadily; the little bells on their harnesses were ringing. All in all it was absolutely romantic. Clarisse sighed happily and Joseph put his arm around her shoulder while kissing her temple lightly.

"This is wonderful." Clarisse said quietly.

Joseph's eyes were shining with happiness. This was just perfect. This wonderful adventure in the snow with the woman he loved in his arms – what could he want more?

"I know, love." He pulled her closer in his embrace.

About one hour later they arrived at a small inn at the end of the valley. They entered and sat down at a table in the far corner, ordering some hot chocolate and some bread and cheese for lunch.

They ate in silence for some minutes, just sharing loving glances and small touches here and there.

After they had finished their lunch they left the inn and took a walk around. Actually there wasn't much to look at since there was nothing except the inn. But nonetheless they walked some meters before Joe grabbed some snow and threw it at Clarisse. She gasped but quickly recovered from the initial shock. Laughing she formed a snowball herself and threw it at Joe while ducking behind a tree at the same time. Soon they were engaged in a snowball fight like children.

Clarisse enjoyed it immensely. She hadn't done that in such a long time. And Joe? He looked as if he had the time of his life throwing snow at her.

Minutes later Joe gave up, laughing. Clarisse had managed to hit him a couple of times in a row.

"Please, my queen. Have mercy." Gasping he held his hands up in surrender. Gracefully she accepted it, kissing him gently.

"But just this once." Smiling she took his hand and together they went back to the sleigh. The way back went by even faster, and before they knew it they were back at the hotel parking where they had left the limousine.

"Shall we have some coffee then?" Joe asked his wife, offering her his arm. She nodded. The hotel was quite lovely. It was called Grüner Baum ("Green Tree"). Obviously it had a quite long tradition, according to the many photos of the proprietors with different celebrities.

When they entered the lobby they were immediately drawn to the bar. It was cosy and a roaring fire was in the fire place. They ordered some coffee and for Clarisse a piece of the famous Austrian Sachertorte (chocolate cake with apricot jam). The waiter didn't keep them waiting for long, and soon they could sip the hot liquid. Clarisse enjoyed her cake tremendously. Joseph smiled. He had known she had a rather sweet tooth from time to time. But he accepted it gratefully when she offered him her fork with a bit of the cake. And he had to admit that it was absolutely delicious.

It wasn't long before they reluctantly returned to Salzburg. The Grüner Baum hotel had been much to their liking, and so they decided to keep it in mind for their next visit to Austria.

The drive back to Salzburg was quite uneventful, and after changing in more comfortable clothes they decided to take a short walk through the city. When they returned to the hotel they decided to take a snack in the restaurant and then retire to their room for the night. After all it had been a long day and all the fresh air had tired them somehow.

The next days passed by quickly. They explored the city and its surroundings, and Clarisse showed Joe all the places she had loved in her youth. And much to Joseph's delight she had even worn the dirndl she had talked of before their departure. She had looked absolutely stunning in the dark blue silk dress which emphasised her womanly curves in all the right places. To be honest she had attracted quite some looks when they had had dinner that evening. But Joe was proud that she was his wife – and such a beautiful wife too.

All too soon it was time to return to Genovia. Both Clarisse and Joe were sad to leave but they promised to come back soon.

On their way back to the airport Joe looked at his wife.

"Thanks for sharing all the memories with me." Gently he kissed her lips, stroking her cheek.

"You are welcome. I love you." She leaned in his embrace.

"And I thank you for these wonderful days here." Snuggling closer she closed her eyes.

Joe chuckled. He had enjoyed these past few days as much as she had. But nonetheless ...

"I think you should thank Mia. After all it was her idea." He could feel Clarisse nod against his chest.

Minutes later they arrived at the airport, and about 2 hours later they landed safely in Genovia. As they had guessed Mia awaited them at the airport, curious about their honeymoon in Austria.

So the happy couple hugged their granddaughter, and together they went back to the palace. Mia was glad that Clarisse and Joe had had such a good time.

After a quick shower in their suite in the Genovian palace, Clarisse and Joe met Mia for an early lunch, before going to bed early.

* * *

_Feedback is most welcome. So please, don't leave the little button down there unused..._


	4. I don't wanna miss a thing

**I don't want to miss a thing**

_Okay, I know I'm way too romantic but Clarisse and Joe just seem to be the perfect fit. And whenever I see Julie Andrews I just have to write something sweet for her. ;-)_

* * *

It was their first wedding anniversary. Clarisse stood in front of the large mirror looking at herself. She couldn't believe that it was already a year since she'd been married to Joe. Time had passed so quickly with him. And she was happy, for the first time in her life truly happy.

Mia had finally accepted Nicolas' proposal, they were to be married in about three weeks. The girl was so excited about it, asking Clarisse millions of questions about married life. But Clarisse was glad that her young granddaughter had so much trust in her and came to her when she needed advice. But then again, sometimes it was even the other way around.

Smiling Clarisse turned around. Looking at her watch she noticed that she had only five minutes left before her dinner with Joseph, Mia and Nicolas. The two couples would spend the evening together, celebrating Clarisse and Joe's wedding anniversary. And Joe had said something about a surprise.

After checking her appearance one last time Clarisse switched off the light in her suite and left for the dining room. After two steps down the hallway she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Clarisse!" Joseph came running after her. When he reached her he kissed her lightly on the lips and then held out his arm for her.

"Hello darling. Everything alright? Where do you come from in such a rush?" Clarisse hooked her arm through his and together they walked to the dining room.

"Well, some last minute arrangements for your little surprise tonight." Smiling Joe noted the frown on his wife's face. He just knew how curious she was; especially when she knew he had something in mind for her. So teasing her had become quite a habit between them.

"Fortunately I don't have to wait much longer." Clarisse sighed. As much as she appreciated Joe's efforts to show her his love, she was unnerved by his constant secrets about it. But she loved his surprises nonetheless.

"Have I already told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Joe took her hand and kissed it lightly.

Clarisse blushed a little.

"No, but thank you. But this old dress is hardly worth mentioning." She looked at him with a loving gaze. Actually it wasn't an old dress but nothing special either. For tonight she had chosen a light blue dress which clung to her womanly figure in all the right places. Ever since she was married to Joe she felt more like a woman than ever before – and now that she wasn't that much in public attention anymore she just loved to show it.

Joe smiled at her, his arm trailing around her waist pulling her closer.

When they arrived at the dining room Mia and Nicolas were already there, deep in conversation.

"Hello, darling." Clarisse went to her granddaughter and kissed her on the forehead. Nicolas rose from his chair. When Clarisse turned to him he took her hand and kissed it.

"Good evening, your majesty." Nicolas smiled at her.

"Oh please, I've already told you to call me Clarisse." Gracefully she sat down next to Mia, facing Joe.

During dinner they kept some light conversation, mostly on the upcoming wedding of Mia and Nicolas.

When the servants had cleared the table of the dishes Joe dimmed the light. The room was now bathed in candle light. Clarisse looked at her husband expectantly. He smiled at her but gave the remaining servants a nod to serve them champagne.

Joe looked at his wife and raised his glass.

"Clarisse, my love. You've made this last year of my life absolutely perfect. I wouldn't want to miss a single minute of this year. And when I thought about a present for our anniversary I couldn't think of anything that could show you my feelings better than a song."

Another nod to the servant and music started to play. Clarisse looked at Mia questioningly since she didn't recognize the song.

"'I don't want to miss a thing' by Aerosmith." Mia whispered.

Clarisse nodded and concentrated on Joe instead. He looked at her when he began to sing.

Clarisse swallowed. The song was really well chosen. With tears in her eyes she listened to her husband singing.

When Joe had finished he had produced a deep red rose from somewhere which he presented to Clarisse. Wiping the tears from her cheeks he kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you, Clarisse. Thank you for marrying me."

Clarisse's arms found their way around his neck and she pulled him close.

"Thank you so very much, that was beautiful." she whispered to his ear.

"I love you too."

Mia and Nicolas sat cuddling each other, Mia, too, with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Joe, that was sooo sweet. I just hope our marriage will be as happy as yours." Mia sighed.

But somehow Joe and Clarisse were oblivious to everyone around them. The servants had not yet switched off the music, and so the couple was dancing in a loving embrace. So Mia and Nicolas decided to leave them.

Clarisse sighed lightly. She was so happy at the moment. This was an absolutely perfect moment. Mia was about to be married and doing really well as queen, and she herself was very much in love with a wonderful man.

Joe had a dreamy expression on his face while he caressed Clarisse's back lazily. It felt good to hold her so close. And it was absolutely unbelievable that he was married to this wonderful woman in his arms. Earlier this day she had given him his present – a beautiful golden tie-pin with a diamond in the middle. He knew that it was difficult finding a present for him but he had just loved the tie-pin.

Slowing getting back to reality he realized that Clarisse had started kissing his neck. After a quick look around he noticed that Mia and Nicolas had already gone. That meant that they were free to do whatever they wanted.

Joe moaned lightly when he felt Clarisse's tongue on his earlobe. Carefully he brought his hand to her face and turned her around. She had a wicked smile on her lips. Joe just raised an eyebrow and started kissing her lips thoroughly.

"I think we should go to our rooms." Clarisse sighed when she broke the contact.

Joe nodded. The servants would want to clean the room. And a little more privacy wouldn't hurt either.

Taking her in his arm he led the way to their suite where he would make this an anniversary Clarisse would never forget. So soon after they arrived in their rooms the light went out, and their sighs of love and pleasure would have been the only sounds to be heard for a very long time before they settled into each others arms, contented and happy.


End file.
